Claustrophobia
by my daydream world
Summary: Mal and Carlos are stuck in an elevator during a trip to the mall


**A bit of a random story, cos they're not many Mal and Carlos friendship fanfics out there... Anyway don't own Descendants 2015**

Claustrophobia

"Why did you have to drag me along too?" Asked Carlos as he and Mal walked into the large mall.

"Because your not doing anything" said Mal simply "Jay training for the championship game, and Evie on a date with Doug and Ben got duties to be taken care of..."

"I was still busy" argue Carlos

"your inventions can wait" said Mal

"So can spontaneous shopping trips"

Mal rolled her eyes "I need new paints... Come on Carlos if you stop complaining I'll get you one of those big fat boring books you enjoy so much..." Carlos silently nodded his hand and hold his hand out. Mal shoock it "it's a deal then" she said "Lets take the elevator it'll be quicker" Carlos look like he was going to argue. But though better of it. The idea of a new book was too great.

Mal and Carlos got into the Elevator and it started to move up. W it stopped. "What's happening?" Asked Carlos at once.

"I don't know...Think it's stop working" said Mal

"You mean we are stuck in here?" Asked Carlos looking panicked. Mal then suddenly remembered Carlos didn't do well being trapped in confined spaces. Crulela locked Carlos up all the time in cupboard filled with bear traps and goodness know what for as long as anyone could remember. Mal couldn't believe she forgot. She couldn't believe Carlos didn't say anything before hand. She wasn't that scary at Carlos wouldn't say anything to her, but it wasn't something you openly admitted to on the isle of the lost. Some habits are hard to break.

"Look there's a help button" said Mal she press it  
A slow voice come "Hello"

"Me and my friend are stuck in a elevator and would like get out as soon as possible" said Mal with her no nonsense voice.

There was a long pause and really long paused "Help is on it way, it might take a while so sit tight" with that the voice was gone and silents filled the small metal room.  
Mal looked at Carlos who nervous ticks were starting up. Since coming to Auradon Mal haven't noticed them as much, but Auradon Carlos was away from his manic mother. Carlos stated mumming the periodic table to himself his finger twitching. Maybe she should of told the voice Carlos was claustrophobic. But on the isle you didn't tell people you weakness. And Mal knew Carlos wouldn't want everyone to know.  
Mal wished Jay or Evie were here now. Carlos was closer to them than he was to her and their better at dealing with this type of thing. "Hey Carlos" said Mal trying to think of something to say "In maths the teacher said something about prime numbers, I didn't understand them..."

Carlos looked at her for a moment, it was a distant look at sometime unnerves her. She knows Carlos wasn't mad but she sometime wonders how many prombles Crulela cruelty has cause Carlos, also the worry that Crulela mental health issues could be past down to the her son. Especially when Carlos gives her that look "Carlos"

"A prime number is number that can only be divided by itself and One" said Carlos closing his eyes thinking "So 2, 3, 5, 7, 11, 13, 17, 19, 23..." Carlos paused for a moment his foot tapping away. Carlos could of gone higher if he was so nervous.

"Oh" said Mal "Is that going to be any used to me?"

Carlos shrugged "I don't know" he started to sound too panicked.

"Carlos take deep breaths you're working yourself up" said Mal firmly grapping the younger boy by his shoulders and forcing him to sit before he feel light-headed. "just focus on my voice alright, I right here with you and we'll going to be okay... Help is coming and we will get out..."

"what if... they forgot about us?" Asked Carlos running his hand though his hair.

Mal closed her eyes for a moment "I press that button again" she said the same voice cone back on "We were wondering if the help here yet or not. We really want to get out"

"They're looking at the promble right now, you will be let out as soon as possible"

"see Carlos, they working on letting us out right now" said Mal sitting beside him. "I think I own you two books once this is over" Mal wasn't sure what to say to keep Carlos from panicking too much. She was worried she would say the wrong thing that would make everything worst. Then she remember in Auradon you had phones... They had phones, they didn't used them that much, they saw each other everyday and made plans then but they could connect the others..."I'm going to phone Evie"

"She... Date" mumble Carlos

"She be mad if we don't" said Mal knowing it be true "A angry Evie is a scary Evie" Mal called Evie and waited to see if she picked up

"Mal was is it...?" Asked Evie

"me and Carlos are stuck in a elevator at the mall and I think you need to speck to Carlos"

"Is he alright? He's not having a panic attack is he?"

"Err no, I made him sit down and been talk to him... Just talk to him E" said Mal passing the phone over too Carlos quickly

Carlos put the phone to his ear, Mal head Evie talking. Mal sat down opposite Carlos watching the one sided conversation. At lest Evie seem to make Carlos relax a little. Q silently passed Mal her phone

"any idea when you are getting out?" Asked Evie

"They working on it right now... I wish I had my spell book with me..."

"Okay... Well make sure Carlos doesn't panic to much..."

"I'm not being much help" pointed out Mal  
"Well whatever you were doing it was working" said Evie "Phone me if you need ne alright"

"Alright" said Mal "Speck to you soon

"Hey Carlos, Ben taught me a word game. You'll be good at it... "Said Mal smiling a little "What you have to do is I say a word and you have to say another word that related to the first word. So if I said 'shed' you could say 'garden', then I could say 'tree' and you could said 'nest'... We can't replete a word that's already been used and we can't used names of people. Do you get it?" Mal watched as Carlos slowly nodded his head. Mal smiled "Well I start...Apple"

Carlos look thoughtful for a moment "Rotten"

"bad"

"Stealing"

"Food"

"Chocolate"

"Messy"

"Paint"

"Masterpiece" smile Mal

"The mona Lisa" said Carlos

"The what?" Asked Mal confused

"It's like the most famous painting in the world" said Carlos sounding a little annoyed it's class as an masterpiece..."

"Er" though Mal "Artist"

"engineer"

"Screwdriver"

"Why do you think the engineer are taking so long?" Asked Carlos

"Cos not everyone is an genius like you" said Mal simply "We will get out soon don't worry"

"What if this come crashing down or... All the oxygen runs out, or...the lights go out or..."

"Carlos deep breaths remember" order Mal "They're working in getting us out alright" Mal phone rang Mal check the caller ID "Hey Jay"

"Evie told me what happen, I'm heading to the Mall right now to free you"  
That's one way to make them work quicker with an villain kid breathing down their necks. "That's great" Mal saw Carlos leg twitching again "Okay talk to Carlos and tell him that"

Carlos took the phone again Carlos said a few Okays and maybe before passing the phone back to Mal. "Okay well they are people working on it. Hold on a moment..." Mal hear Jay talking to someone "Okay they said you should get out in about ten fifteen minutes..."

"Okay my phone battery almost gone so I'm going to hang up now" sais Mal "phone me if you really need too"

"You too" said Jay hanging up

Mal put her phone on the floor next to her "It will take an another ten minutes or so. Jay waiting for us when we get out" Carlos nodded his head silently he was busy focusing on his breathing.

It was actually took five minutes Jay phone then warning them that the elevator was going to move. Carlos try to composed himself pretending that everything was alright. Mal help him to his feet and ruffled his hair a little. Both of then were glad once the doors were finally open and they could escape they prison

Later on in the evening, Evie and Mal were getting ready for bed. Jay and Carlos were having a action movie marathon in their room to unwind from the day events "How did you keep Carlos so calm?" Asked Evie

Mal frowned "You and Jay talked to him on the phone"

"You know what Carlos was like when he's having a panic attack, and you prevented it" said Evie "At lest it wasn't as bad as it could of been"

Mal was confused "I wasn't much help to him...I just... Got to to focus on other things and just try to act like I was in control..."

Evie smiled at Mal "well it worked, I could tell when I was speaking to him, he was nervous but he wasn't panicking as much ad he could of been ...I proud of you M"  
Mal signed "its my fault. I dragged him into the shop and told him to stop complaining. I dragged him in to the dam elevator in the first place...I forgot about the small space thing"

"It's not your fault Mal" said Evie "Carlos could of remind you, but didn't because he though it was only for a short time, And you didn't stop the elevator from working on perhaps did you... It wasn't your fault. And you did well today... Learn to take a compliment"

"Look I need to go back to the mall tomorrow" said Mal "I never got my paints and I did promise Carlos two new books will you come with me?"

"As long as we avoid the Elevator"


End file.
